everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixi Alixander
Her Resplendent Highness Princess Trixi of Ix is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Zixi, Witch-Queen of the Land of Ix and titular character of the novel Queen Zixi of Ix, written by American author L. Frank Baum. She is a Legacy Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Dollilah of Merryland. Formerly in line for her mother’s somewhat antagonistic role, Trixi is an aspiring starlet who jumpstarted her Ever After film career by shirking destiny and the throne altogether, identifying as Rebel. A dramatic and vainglorious personage, some might say she fulfills the part of wicked witch, but in secret she’s troubled by more than a few insecurities. None however, that aren’t outweighed by a strong sense of determination and ambition, not to mention an uncompromising crave to make something of herself by herself by herself. Character 'Personality' look i deplore personality bullets as much as the next creator but i rlly wanna push myself to make more consistent and smaller edits instead of relying on large and stressful updates. unfortunate it had to come to this, but it’s happening :^\ *'Dramatic and vainglorious' **Has a sensational presence people take notice of **She’s very aware of how she comes across as, and it’s all by design *'Superstitious to the max' **I mean she’s both an actress and a witch *'Keen sense of judgment' **Can read others like a script **Comes across as judgmental even though a lot of her opinions are fair *'Hella ambitious' **She’s deadset in achieving her dreams for herself **She’d rather fail on her own shortcomings than succeed by any other means *'Selfish and inconsiderate' **Borrows sh*t without asking **Focuses on herself *'Insecure' **She compares herself to successful people too much *Tba like i said will update 'Hobbies and Interests' Acting tba but its her passion Film Studies tba Witchcraft tba 'Appearance' Due to her special brand of appearance-altering witchcraft, Trixi possesses many forms, each of her own design. However, the majority of them are modelled after film icons of the past. Her most common and preferred look is inspired by Hedy Lamarr. In line with her muse, she has black hair styled in a curly vintage shoulder-length bob, a pointed face-shape with high cheekbones and a prominent chin, and a curvaceous build. Her eyes, however, remain a deep black color and her skin has a light brown complexion. A couple of her secondary looks retain her general shape, size, and skin-tone, but are based off of Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn, respectively, with the first featuring another curly shoulder-length bob (platinum blonde), and the other displaying a straight brown ponytail with hazel eyes. To accommodate her ever-changing physical traits, Trixi stays neutral with a black and white color scheme, and all her outfits use mirror/glass shard motifs, along with various witchcraft insignia and symbols such as spiders, potions, and black cats, as well as some Hollywood-inspired decorations like film strips, stars, and diamonds. Also incorporated are fishnets and wide-brimmed hats, and Trixi wouldn’t be caught dead without her black boots. Fairytale - Queen Zixi of Ix 'How It Goes' Main Article: Queen Zixi of Ix Just read Wikipedia’s plot, I couldn’t possibly summarize Baum’s work here. But trust me, with witches, fairies, children (all of whom happen to be royalty), talking animals, men in the moon, and an enchanted article of clothing, there’s a bit of everything. Not to mention a war between kingdoms. Notably, the story coexists alongside Baum’s more famous Oz series, and the three primary royals of this tale make minor appearances in The Road to Oz as renowned guests at Princess Ozma of Oz’s birthday party. This should also be considered part of Trixi’s legacy. 'How Trixie Comes Into It' After the retelling and its respective Happily-Ever-Afters, Zixi sought to procreate an heir for the story. Finding a suitor was simple enough, given her radiant (if not somewhat deceiving) appearance, as well as her queendom’s rather lax attitude towards social class in general. So in The End, she settled for a handsome but common marble lapidary, formerly one of many tasked to care for the royal palace’s integrity. A wedding occured, and Trixi joined her family soon after, though she was born a prince at the time. 'Viewpoint on Destiny' While certainly fond of of her royal lineage, Trixi is an artist, a performer at heart and, frankly, dislikes the responsibilities tied to being head-of-state. Therefore, she abdicated the throne, effectively distancing herself from destiny to focus on her film career. This action was certainly met with quite the controversy back in Ix, and was broadcasted to the neighboring fairylands and even as far as Ever After and America. However, as Trixi would say, “All publicity is good publicity”, and free of her royal duties, she intends to follow this path, for better or for worse. 'Parallels' *Trixi being an actress reflects the role of Zixi in the first half of the story, wherein she uses her witchcraft to take on several different forms and identities as methods to steal the Magic Cloak, essentially acting the parts *Trixi having selfishness as a defining personality trait directly lifts from Zixi’s character, who all but abandons her royal duties to pursue the Cloak, all for her own desire *Trixi being cursed with the unfortunate tendency to borrow others’ possessions without explicitly asking permission to do so is also in reference to Zixi’s attempts at theft Relationships 'Family' Mother - Queen Zixi tba Father - King of Ix tba 'Friends' Veronicat Pawsten tba 'Acquaintances' Dollilah of Merryland tba 'Enemies' tba 'Pet' During the Animal Calling, Trixi summoned an exotic male black panther, thereafter named Lamarr. A sensational-looking creature, he’s really every bit of a kitten as any witch’s black cat. Though that doesn’t stop Trixi from parading him around where she feels like, and she’s taken to adorning him with various rhinestone collars. Trivia *Aside from Hedy Lamarr, Marilyn Monroe, and Audrey Hepburn, a more contemporary idol of Trixi’s is Ozian actress Catrina Glass *She speaks with a low and sultry voice *Her theme song is Hollywood by Marina and the Diamonds Notes *Trixi is a pun on Zixi and the name “Trixie” *Have a Pinterest board Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Land of Oz Category:Airbenderfreak's OCs